Leaving on a Jet Plane
by Auntie Emm
Summary: A songfic. Never thought I'd do one of these. It's my crack at Valentines Mush, even though the holiday isn't mentioned...


~*Hello fellow Harry Potter fans! This is a songfic to 'Leaving On A Jet Plane' by Denver John...or John Denver...anyways, I love this song and was totally inspired to write a story between my two favourite lovebirds! I've never written a songfic, but here goes...*~  
  
-Auntie Emm  
  
Leaving On A Jet plane  
  
Ron stood staring at his baggage. He had one suitcase that lay full on his bed. He was almost finished packing for the move. He was fresh out of Hogwarts, 17 and a half years old, and about to start work overseas for a large magical company. His room was empty, his walls were bare, and there was only one thing that remained to be packed. Atop his dresser stood one photograph. He picked it up gingerly and traced his finger over her face. Hermione Granger. She smiled up at him. He remembered that picture. He was in it too, but his part was ripped off. He remebered how it had happened:  
  
It was just this past year, when he was in Hogwarts together with his best friends. He and Hermione had had one of their usual fights, this one somewhat more agressive than the others. He remembered how she yelled, how her face looked hurt and angry, how she ripped the picture in half because it was the first thing she found.  
  
**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go.**  
  
He placed the picture on the top of his neatly folded clothes and gently closed the suitcase. He wiped hot tears from his eyes as he closed his bedroom door for the last time. He drove his new car (It was a present for his birthday). He kissed his mum and dad on the cheek, then sat down in the car and turned the ignition key. With a smile and a wave, he drove out of his driveway and onto the road to the airport.  
  
It was on a turnoff from the highway that his hands took over, and he found he was driving in the wrong direction to the airport. He recognized the neighbourhood as he drove on. It was in the blink of an eye that he was there.  
  
**I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say Goodbye**  
  
He knocked on the door and felt a twitch in his stomach.  
  
**But the dawn is breaking it's early morn  
The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die**  
  
And there she was, in all her glory. She was wearing her pyjamas and her housecoat, she looked slightly tired-but her face broke into a smile as her eyes met Ron's. He embraced her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. He wanted to stay this way for all eternity. Just her and him. She broke away, still smiling at him. 'What's up?' she said, closing the door behind her as she stepped onto the porch.  
  
'I just wanted to see you before-' he broke off, running his hand through his hair.  
  
'Before wh-' she stopped abruptly as he lent forward and kissed her fully on the lips. When he pulled back, he saw her face-filled with complete shock in what had just happened. She didn't speak.  
  
'Say something.Please.' he said.  
  
She put her hands to her forehead, looked around the porch floor before running back into the house shutting the door in his face.  
  
**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause i'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go**  
  
He stood there, staring at her door for a full minute, before slowly making his way back to his car, pulling out of the driveway, and back onto the road to the airport. He kept replaying what had just happened in his head. He was crushed. She had done nothing. Nothing. He remembered this feeling from when she had ripped the picture after their fight.  
  
**There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now they don't mean a thing**  
  
He slowly pulled into a parking spot, he slowly turned off the car, he slowly began to cry harder than he ever had before. He wanted her. He longed to be with her. To hug her like he had just done. She had been his, and only his for that brief moment in time, and now she was gone. He'd never see her again. He cried harder still. He was going away-far away-from where she was. He slowly regained himself before exiting the car and heading for the airport.  
  
**Every place I go I'll think of you  
Every song I sing I'll sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring**  
  
He pushed through the door into the bright airport. He blinked and squinted to see the electronic board that said the names, destinations and times of each flight. He had an hour and a half before he left this side of the world forever. He decided to get a coffee in a small cafe to his right. He ordered a coffee and sat at a small booth. He felt the hot liquid spread over his lips and into his mouth. He swallowed and looked at his mug with a look of confusion. What was it he ordered? He confronted the woman at the counter. 'Pardon me, but could you tell me what I ordered?' he asked  
  
'Tea. Two sugars, no milk, no cream.' she replied.  
  
He looked down at the mug. It was hers. This was her drink. Hermione's.  
  
'Oh. Thanks.' he said going back to his seat. The woman stared after him, looking confused.  
  
**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go**  
  
He sat. He stared. He put the money on the table and left. He pulled his bag along with him into the line for customs. He took off his jacket and slung it over one arm, holding his bag with the other. The line was long, and it moved slowly. He hoped he wouldn't miss his flight because of this. After 20 minutes, he began to get impatient. The line had not moved at all. He lay his suitcase on the floor and sat on it. He inched it along the floor as the line progressed. He glanced at his watch. This was ridiculous.  
  
**Well now the time has come to leave you  
One more time please let me kiss you  
Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way**  
  
He neared the front of the line and stood, grasping his bag and coat which was now distinctly ruffled. There was only one person in front of him now. He would board the plane in minutes.  
  
**Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave you alone  
About the times I won't have to say Goodbye**  
  
There was a sudden racket to his left. He was already angry at the time he had had to wait. He looked over and saw some woman yelling at a small stout employee behind the counter.  
  
'Christ.' he muttered under his breath.He looked back. The woman was obviously fed up. She made a movement, showing her hair to the lady behind the counter. The employee shook her head, and the disgruntled woman turned in Ron's direction. She put a hand over her mouth and looked up to the celing, then she closed them tightly. She was crying.   
  
Ron squinted. She had her eyes open again, and she was looking right at him. She dropped her hands from her mouth and ran to him. He suddenly realized who she was. His Hermione Granger. He was in such a shock he just stood there and watched her approach him. She ran up to him, threw her hands around his neck and kissed him. Ron dropped his bag and jacket and threw his arms around her.  
  
**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**  
  
They broke apart, both of them crying. She pulled him out of the line.  
  
'Ron, Ron I'm so sorry.' she began. Ron held her head in his hands and she grasped his wrists with her own.'Y-you left...I saw you leave...Then I...but you...You're l-leaving...Please...Don't go...I Love you...'she said, staring into his eyes.  
  
'LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 596.THE PLANE IS NOW BOARDING.'  
  
'Hermione, I-I have nothing here.'He was shaking in shock from his own words. He let go of her face and stooped to pick up his bag. He boarded the plane silently. He rummaged in his jacket for his plane ticket. He pulled it out, and something came with it.  
  
The other half of his picture.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' he said aloud.  
  
'You'd better hurry.' said the stuardess, holding the door for him.  
  
He sprinted the length of the hallway back to the airport. He saw her walk slowly out the door. He threw his bag on the floor and ran after her, pushing people out of his way.  
  
'Hermione!' he yelled. She turned around. 'Hermione wait!'  
  
She stared at him, tears still falling freely from her face.  
  
'I do have something here.' he said between gasps.  
  
'I have you.'  
  
**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go**  
  
END  
  
~*Holy mush! It's Valentines Day, so it's ok. I could do a wedding sequel, but only if you want me too. Well, read and review please!!!*~  



End file.
